


flame

by kiholove



Series: kinktober [28]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: They had had a long talk about it a few weeks ago, about something that Kihyun wanted from him.  Something new and a little scary.





	flame

“Do you remember what we talked about?” Kihyun asks, panting hard, his cheeks flushed dark red. They had been kissing, Kihyun pressing Hoseok up against the back of the door, the two of them completely lost in each other and in passion, until Kihyun had gently pushed at Hoseok’s chest to separate, then looked into Hoseok’s eyes with a heated gaze full of desire. 

Hoseok needs a moment to collect himself enough to have an actual thought. But he remembers, and he nods. 

“If I want you to stop, I’ll just say the word,” Kihyun says, voice warm and caring as he reaches up to gently tug on one of Hoseok’s ears. “Okay?" 

Hoseok nods again, and Kihyun gives him a soft little smile. And with that, Kihyun’s winding his arms around Hoseok’s shoulders and leaning in for more kisses, his eyes fluttering closed beautifully as his soft hands find Hoseok’s nape. 

And in the moment before their lips meet and Hoseok’s own eyes close, he can’t help but think that Kihyun looks so delicate. Fragile. And Kihyun may love it, may beg for it, but even so, Hoseok is always just a little bit afraid of his own strength. 

Hoseok’s arms slip tight around Kihyun’s waist, his hands moving down to Kihyun’s ass. And though he’d normally be gentle, squeeze lovingly with intent to pull Kihyun in closer, tonight, he squeezes hard, hard enough that Kihyun whines in pain into his mouth. 

It’s just Hoseok dipping his toes into new waters, as he digs his fingers into the soft meat hard enough to bruise, but it feels a bit terrifying, and Hoseok can feel his heart racing with nerves, with adrenaline. 

Kihyun pulls away with his hands still gripping onto Hoseok’s shoulders, and he walks backwards, pulling Hoseok along with him, until the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed, and he lets himself fall down onto the soft sheets, Hoseok tumbling down on top of him, and then he’s grabbing for Hoseok’s hair, tugging the strands and pulling him in close for their lips to meet again, and Hoseok dips his toes in a little further, bites down hard into Kihyun’s lower lip, hard enough to break the skin and taste Kihyun’s blood in his mouth. 

It stirs something in him, the feeling, the sound of Kihyun’s pained little whine. That, and how Kihyun keens from it, his legs wrapping around Hoseok’s waist in response as Hoseok hovers over him, balanced on his forearms on either side of Kihyun’s face and moving in to kiss him harder, deeper, open-mouthed and wet. It’s a blur as they pull each other’s clothes off, ripping fabric and popping off buttons in the process, and Kihyun goes pliant, lets Hoseok do most of the work undressing him, until they’re both naked and wrapping tight around each other, hot and flushed and desperate, no time or patience for anything soft or gentle tonight. 

Hoseok goes a bit further; he pushes inside of Kihyun without any prep just as Kihyun had asked, Kihyun moaning loud and broken, half in pain and half in pleasure, as he digs his fingertips hard into the back of Hoseok’s neck. And Kihyun is so _tight_ inside, tight and hot like a little furnace, and at first, Hoseok can’t even move; there’s no glide whatsoever, and it’s like their bodies have instantly molded together. 

And there’s blood, just a little bit; Hoseok can feel it warm and sticky on the backs of Kihyun’s thighs. It’s enough to make his heart stop, and he’s about ready to end things right then and there, the safe word right on the tip of his tongue. But when Kihyun starts moaning out his name, urging him to move, to fuck him hard, _hard_ , the sound of Kihyun’s voice brings Hoseok right back into the headspace that Kihyun had asked him for, rough and brutal and _raw_. 

And so, Hoseok starts to thrust, and he can’t help but be gentle at first, until Kihyun is whining, frustrated and loud, for Hoseok to go harder, _harder_ , and so Hoseok does, thrusts harder and faster, hitting Kihyun deeper inside each time, and Hoseok’s chest is heaving, his body coiling tight and hot and intense, and though he can barely see through the haze covering his eyes, he can hear that Kihyun is on the verge of tears, his moans sounding broken and thick with sobs, higher in pitch and louder with each powerful roll and push of Hoseok’s hips. 

Kihyun’s heels are digging hard into Hoseok’s lower back, and Kihyun’s thighs are pressing hard into his waist, his fingers tugging so hard now on Hoseok’s hair that Hoseok sees stars, and it’s when he hits one spot particularly hard inside of Kihyun that Kihyun yells out in pain, tears spilling down his cheeks even as he moans and screams “yes” over and over again, and it’s then that Hoseok suddenly understands why Kihyun loves this so much. It’s because it’s intense, and hot, and rough, and fast, and, most importantly, it’s _safe_. It’s pushing boundaries, yes, but it’s also always having reassurance, _protection_ , too. 

Because Kihyun knows and trusts that, underneath everything, Hoseok will never, ever hurt him, not really. 

And so Hoseok thrusts harder, stays carefully attuned the entire time to Kihyun’s reactions, to every soft little sound that he makes, to every press of his hands and every tremble of his body, because this is all for Kihyun and Hoseok will make sure that Kihyun enjoys every moment. And it’s enough for Hoseok to enjoy it, too, because all he wants is for Kihyun to feel good. 

And when they finally climax together, Kihyun gasps for breath, lets out these adorable little sounds, _happy_ sounds, almost-laughs, and Hoseok can finally breathe a sigh of relief, collapsing on top of Kihyun as they hug each other tight. 

What they just did was hard and rough, and now, they're ready to be gentle.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
